


Why so Fury-ous ?

by Kakashisith



Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [4]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Character Death, Knifeplay, M/M, Wrath of the Furyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: What if Vaako knew Riddick before and tried to hide him from Zhylaw ?Yes, I tried to write the Purification scene in...
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Vaako (Riddick), Zhylaw I Lord Marshal/Richard B. Riddick
Series: The life of a Furyan Lord Marshal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608640
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"World Enders! World Enders!"  
The warning echoed through the New Mecca.  
Riddick, standing on the window, looked up, to the sky.  
"So," asked Imam, "are you going to help us?"  
"Not my fight."  
"So... you`re leaving again? You leave us to our fate?"  
Riddick looked down, to the streets. Guards of Helion Prime were searching the houses. Riddick shook his shoulders.  
At that moment, the door of this particular house was kicked open. Aereon vanished, Imam closed the door to the garden behind him. Riddick was alone in the twilight.  
"There`s no-one here!" he could hear Imam`s wife arguins.  
"But someone was standing at the window."  
The steps came closer to the door. Riddick could tell, that it was about 5 or 6 Guards outside. They opened the door.  
Riddick was with his back to them, hands in the air. "You are not afraid of the Dark, are you?"  
Then he put his hands on the candles, killing the flame. The room was completely dark, just the way Riddick liked it.  
He took his goggled off, so he could see perfectly. The Guards begun shooting, but they only managed to kill 2 of their own men. Riddick took care of the rest. Within minutes, everything was over. The last remaining Guard fell through the wooden door.  
Imam`s eyes widened, when he saw it.  
The young Guard, holding his shoulder, was afraid. Riddick stepped out and came closer. The Guard let go of Imam`s neck and raised his hands.  
Riddick walked outside, not saying a single word. His idea was to hide and leave the planet as quickly as possible.

Once again, he was on the streets, trying to find a safe space to hide, until it was all over. He could easily melt into the darkness of the streets, so the Necromonger Troops couldn`t see him.  
But then he heard the familiar voice of the Imam and his wife again.  
"Stay back!" the man warned his wife and kids, going to check, if the narrow street was safe.  
The Guards started to fight against the Necromongers, so Imam`s wife and kids had to hide. The man himself was scared, trying to find a safe place.  
Riddick saw his and grabbed at his clothes.  
"You following me?" he asked coldly.  
The shooting was intense, but the Guards were already losing, having heavy losses. Necromonger`s armors just were too good for them.  
The Necromongers fought like machines, quick and deadly...  
"I must go to my family," Imam wanted to leave Riddick`s side.  
"Let`s get your family."Riddick agreed.  
Meanwhile the Necromongers had left this street, so both Riddick and Imam could go back and save the woman and the kids. They wanted to run to another street, when Riddick stopped. With a handsign he showed, that it was not safe, not yet.  
The 4 of them hide inside an empty house, while Riddick sneaked forward. He had smelled something...or someone familiar to him.  
So he decided to follow the scent.  
The scent was a mixture of blood, musk and something Riddick had almost forgotten years ago. Could it be? Now, there, on this time?  
Riddick was following the faint scent, while also trying to hide from the Necromonger Troopers going through the streets of New Mecca. He was almost sure, that Imam and his family was safe.  
Then, Riddick saw the reason of the smell. A tall and pale man, not much older than him, long black hair in braids. But, he was a Necromonger??  
Something wasn`t right.  
"Syberius Vaako..."Riddick whispered faintly.  
The Necromonger stopped, as if he`d heard his name and looked around. Now Riddick could see, that the man was a high-rank officer some sort of. And what`s worse, he was the man Riddick was looking for.  
Quietly, Riddick pulled back, stepping again inside the protecting Darkness. He was confused. He remembered this man, they almost had something between them, but then Riddick was running from Johns again and then he almost forgot about Vaako. Almost.  
He decided to go back and just happened to save Imam`s wife from a Necromonger Soldier by simply breaking his neck.  
"Go and hide..."he whispered, before following the Imam.  
But this time, he arrived a bit too late. He saw 7 Necromongers leaving the street. On the roof, next to him he noticed huge pile of blood and Imam`s necklace. He followed the bloody trail to the end of the roof and looked down. There, lifeless, was Imam`s body. Riddick bared his teeth, he was angry. At himself mostly, that he had foolishly followed Vaako and let his friend without guard.  
Now, he needed vengeance. He picked up the necklace and quietly followed the Necromonger Troops.

In the Necromonger`s Basilica, almost every citizen of New Mecca was waiting about, what`s going to happen to them now.  
A man, wearing a helmet with 3 faces, marched inside. Next to him was a blonde man, face features a bit similar to Riddick. But the man didn`t have eyeshine and he was thinner. This man was their Purifier, Riddick had heard about the rankings.  
When the man wearing the weird helmet took the plate off, the whole Army begun cheering.  
"Hail Lord Marshal! Hail Lord Marshal!"  
*So, that`s their Lord Marshal,*thought Riddick, hiding inside the crowd. Something was in the man`s face... Riddick couldn`t remember well, but he`d seen this same face in his dreams. But how?  
"Let`s go replenish the ranks." Lord Marshal Zhylaw said to the Purifier.  
The high-ranked Necromongers followed the Lord Marshal. Riddick saw Vaako also, quite close to Zhylaw. Vaako was looking around, like he was searching for something or...someone?  
Riddick stepped back until he was against the stone wall.  
He also saw a dark-skinned woman in golden dress moving next to Vaako.  
"Never fails to inspire you, does it?" she asked with silky tone.  
"Remember your place, Dame Vaako." came the cold answer. Necromonger`s didn`t marry for love, but for power.  
She looked him deeply in the eye and took his hand. "My place is by your side, dear husband. From here to UnderVerse comes."  
Zhylaw was pleased with his Army, the planet was taken without much losses. But somehow, he felt uneasy.  
He stepped to the podium, Purifier right behind him.  
"In this Verse,"the Purifier begun, "life is antagonistic to the natural state. Here, humans are spontaneous outbreak." Purifier looked around. All he saw in people`s faces, was fear and hate."An unguided mistake. Our purpose... is to correct that mistake. Because there is another Verse. The Verse, where life is welcomed, cherished. A ravishing ever-new place called Underverse... but the road to that verse crosses over the threshold. So it is this 'verse that must be cleansed of life, so the Underverse can populate and prosper."  
The people begun to whisper and shout.  
"You will be purified or you`ll die."  
Zhylaw still said nothing, only grinned.  
A man from the crowd tried to oppose him. "It is unthinkable! No man will do what you ask!"  
Zhylaw`s eyes met the Purifier, they nodded to each other. Then Zhylaw stepped down to see the man ruining his plans. He had seen men like that everywhere, so he was not surprised at all.  
He quickly stepped closer to that poor man and pushed his hand against his body. "Then I will take your soul."  
The man fell to the ground, while something was stolen inside his body.  
"Join him,"Zhylaw raised his voice, "or join me!" he looked around.  
Everyone fell to their knees, except a man in black.  
Vaako was the first one to notice Riddick, who pushed down his hood and simply stood there.  
"This is your one chance,"he warned the bald man, while going up the stairs to be face to face with him. "take the Lord Marshal`s offer and bow."  
"I bow to no man."  
Riddick stared right into Vaako`s grey eyes. Vaako stepped back, he remembered this man.  
Vaako took his helmet off, revealing a pale, beautiful face. "He is not a man. He is the holy Half-Dead who has seen the UnderVerse."  
"Look, I am not with everyone here,"Riddick looked past at Vaako, fixing his gaze on the tall Necromonger nearby. He`d seen the man next to Imam`s body right after he had been killed.  
"But I will take a piece of him..."he showed at the tall Necromonger`s direction.  
Vaako`s eyes narrowed. "A piece you will have."  
He stepped back, while the tall Necromonger took his hatchets, ready to attack. With a roar, he hit through the air, Riddick ducked down and quickly stabbed the Necromonger into his left side, where the straps held the armor together. Blood splattered out.  
*Clever.*thought Vaako. He had never seen such speed before, or so he thoguht. But the man wearing black seemed familiar to him. Could it be? 5 years ago, the same man saved his life?  
Now, Riddick took the blade from the Necromonger`s back, cut his throat and hit him in the stomach. The Necromonger groaned in agony. Then he fell down the stairs, dead.  
Vaako`s eyes met Riddick. The bald man turned to the door and was about to leave, when Zhylaw ordered the Necromonger Guards.  
"Stop him!"  
Zhylaw pulled the knife from Irgun`s body and walked up the staris to where Riddick stood.  
"Irgun, one of my best."Zhylaw had anger in his voice. Now he was eye to eye with Riddick.  
"If you say so."  
Zhylaw swallowed, trying to hide his anger and shoved Riddick the bloody blade.  
"What do you think about this blade?"  
With a quick move, Riddick grabbed the blade from between Zhylaw`s fingers. He played with it about a minute, then turned his eyes back to the Lord Marshal.  
" I think it's a half-gram heavy on the back end."  
Vaako sighed.  
"In our faith, you keep what you kill."Zhylaw smiled, eyes still fixed on Riddick. He wanted to grab the blade back, but Riddick didn`t let him. "Are you familiar to me? Have we met in some distant field?"  
Riddick pulled the blade back to himself, grinning. "You'd think I'd remember."  
"You'd think I would too."Zhylaw smiled, then turned to Vaako. "Take him to the Quasi-Deads!"  
Vaako nodded. Riddick didn`t move, but his memory was fully back.  
Vaako led Riddick deep into the Basilica, Purifier was following them, also Dame Vaako. Riddick looked around. This place was really huge...  
"Beautiful eyes,"commented Dame Vaako, while stepping between Vaako and Riddick and took Riddick`s hand. "Come on!"  
They entered a room with huge caskets inside. It seemed like some sort of fog was covering the floor. Dame Vaako let Riddick stand in the middle of the room.  
Riddick noticed a corpse hanging on the wall. An old, decayed skeleton...  
"Here now. That is just perfect."Dame Vaako smiled, circling around Riddick.  
Riddick saw Zhylaw, Vaako and the pale Purifier up, on the balcony.  
"The more you resist them, the greater the damage will be..."the dark-skinned woman smiled before she left the room.  
Riddick heard weird whispering coming from everywhere. Following his instincts, he grabbed Irgun`s blade.  
"What you brought us?" the caskets came closer and closer. "A new life!"  
Purifier pulled something inside the wall, his face was serious. The blade was ripped away from Riddick`s hand and he couldn`t move his body freely. Some sort of magnetic field.  
"Interesting breeder."Dame Vaako commented, standing next to her husband.  
Riddick was stuck on the floor, the field making movements almost impossible. But still, he resisted. The caskets were now next to Riddick, making weird moaning sounds. Riddick could see something face-like inside each of them.  
"Making an entry... this won`t take long. Aaah... the Riddick..."came a hollow voice somewhere.  
"Go on."ordered the Lord Marshal.  
"Furyans!"  
Lord Marshal`s eyes were on the captive, Purifier gasped.  
"Where does he come from?" asked Zhylaw, "Who are his people? These are the things I need to know!"  
"We find Furyan energy... He is Furyan! Furyan...Furyan survivor! Kill the Furyan! Kill the Riddick! Kill the Riddick!" the caskets exploded all around Riddick, who struggled to get free.  
Purifier acted quickly, pressing another button, which set Riddick free.  
"Kill the Riddick!" ordered the Lord Marshal.  
3 Guards jumped in to attack, but Riddick killed quickly 2 of them and broke the last man`s arm. When Vaako jumped into the action, Riddick was almost outside the door.

Dusty and tired, Riddick escaped from the Basilica. He had made his way out, back to the empty streets of New Mecca.  
"Riddick!"  
Riddick turned around to that voice. Vaako was standing behind him, panting.  
Riddick`s eyes travelled up and down to the Necromonger`s body. Then he turned to leave.  
"Wait. Stop!"  
"What do you want, Necro?"  
Vaako swallowed. "I...I followed you because I remember you..."  
"Yeah... and?" Riddick had turned around, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced up and their eyes locked. Some vibrant spark flew between them.  
"You should hide, before Zhylaw finds you. I know a place. Come on!" Vaako grabbed Riddick`s hand, pulling him to follow.  
Vaako led him through narrow and quiet streets of New Mecca, until he stopped in front of a house. Riddick cocked an eyebrow.  
The old mansion was no more than a shack on its foundations. How long the shivering walls could withstand the beckoning call of gravity, the boys didn't know. But this abandoned house was their only hope of evading capture whenever Zhylaw would pay closer attention.  
The rotting wooden door creaked slowly open and echoing footsteps invaded the silence that hung like a cloak around the house. A thick carpet of dust clung to every object, the rays of light shining through the shattered glass windows catching on the particles suspended in the stagnant air. Riddick moved deliberately, dust billowing into clouds as he passed. He continued to move through the house, kicking up more dust until it was difficult to see through the billions of particles that now swirled in the air. Then he came to a door, faded green, paint curling with age, brass handle almost consumed by a thick network of cobwebs, reaching out, he turned it.  
Vaako sighed. "I must go back to the Basilica and tell Zhylaw, that I didn`t capture you."  
"Why do you help me, Vaako?"  
"Because I can." with thah, he was gone, leaving Riddick inside the huge mansion. A perfect place for hiding.

Waking up was a surprise, because it meant that he was still alive.  
Riddick was laying on a huge bed and looked around. The chamber was large and well-furnished, the bed comfortable.  
Quietly, he stood up and peeked through the window. From a distance, he could see the Necromonger Basilica. The streets were empty and quiet.  
*Wonder, how many poor citizens are hiding?* thought Riddick.  
A faint swishing sound and the movement of air told Riddick that a door had opened. Booted footsteps sounded, coming nearer, and he craned his head around to see. It was Vaako, of course.  
In full Necromonger armor, but without the heavy helmet.  
"I've missed you," he said.  
"I didn't know the Necromongers missed people," Riddick said, trying to sound defiant.  
"This one does." The large hand approached his face and stroked his cheek gently. Riddick pulled his head back.  
He remembered their first, shy kiss in the middle of nowhere, some years ago. He remembered, how Vaako smelled... and the smell was still there.  
Vaako pulled his hand back, but smiled.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Riddick asked, hoping he didn't sound too concerned about the answer. "I was surprised to find myself still alive."  
"I try to keep you safe, Richard," Vaako assured him. "I'm not even going to hurt you."  
"Pain and I are old friends."  
"I know that." Vaako said. His hand moved over Riddick now, just the fingertips skimming the Furyan's chest. Riddick couldn't repress a shiver.  
Vaako looked at him curiously. "You like that?"  
"I don`t know. Remember, you only kissed me... nothing else."  
Both hands were roaming now, caressing arms and shoulders, sides and hips. "I think you do like it," Vaako said softly. "I think you like it a lot."  
The hands moved down his arms now, and began petting his armpits. Too firm to be ticklish, the touches gave nothing but sheer pleasure. It surprised Riddick, because he never thought, that any man...or Vaako could be so gentle.  
"Nice," Vaako said thoughtfully. "I always thought this would be nice. So soft." He buried his face in one of Riddick's armpits and nuzzled luxuriously. The Furyan gasped.  
Now the caress was expanding, as large thumbs skimmed lightly over his nipples. Riddick hadn`t even noticed, when and where had his tank top gone.  
Vaako raised his head, watching Riddick's reaction. "Something else I've always wondered," he said. "How sensitive are your nipples?"  
Thumbs lightly flicked the erect nipples, and Riddick hissed sharply. Vaako smiled. "Oh, very sensitive indeed!"  
"S-so?" Riddick said. "So what?" He hoped to keep Vaako's attention focused above his waist and away from further down, where Riddick's cock was beginning to register interest in the proceedings. He was confused and didn`t know if he wanted this to continue or not.  
"So, that's good," Vaako told him. "Because I'm going to fuck you, and I do hope you'll enjoy it."  
To that, Riddick laughed. "You seriously hope, that I`ll let you do it just like that?"  
Vaako laughed. "You're lying again," he said positively."You are almost ready to give up."  
Riddick opened his mouth to retort, but the big hand covered his mouth."Just relax. You know, I couldn`t sleep because I was thinking about you." . Now he lowered his head again, and resumed his exploration of Riddick's mouth, kisses hard and soft, long and short. Riddick felt his tongue sucked into Vaako's mouth, and moaned low in his throat.  
He felt a hand move down his abdomen and grasp his cock warmly. He was now fully erect, and hiding his arousal was impossible.  
The lips moved to his ear, the tongue tracing delicately, and the earlobe was sucked and nipped, and then the mouth moved down his throat to his chest. Riddick wanted to push Vaako away, but simply couldn`t.  
"Vaako..."  
The Necromonger looked up and met his eyes. "Yes, Riddick?" he asked.  
"Why?"  
"What?" asked Vaako again, his fingers between Riddick`s buttocks. "Why am I doing this? Because since the first day I ever met you I knew, that I had feelings for you. Do you understand? Even being a Necromonger doesn`t make these feelings go away!" Vaako blurted out.  
Riddick blushed, but looked Vaako in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Then Vaako moved. He pulled out his blade and made a shallow cut along his ribs. Riddick gasped in surprise and stared down at the cut in fascination.  
"Trust me."whispered Vaako, "I won`t let you bleed to death."  
Vaako waited until the blood welled up and one drop rolled down his dark skin before he caught Riddick under the chin with the point of the knife, forcing him to raise his head. He met Vaako`s eyes unflinchingly although his fear still hovered over them in a seductive cloud. Mixed with that fear was desire, building slowly but steadily.  
Riddick`s breath hitched in his throat, and his nostrils twitched slightly, instinctively seeking the scent of his own blood. Still, he remained still and silent.  
Vaako reached above his head to make several shallow cuts along his forearm. The blade was sharp enough that they didn't hurt as they were made. They would later. Through it all, Riddick remained calm, hiding his slowly building hunger behind narrowed silvery eyes.  
By the time Vaako let his hand fall to his side, Riddick was scored in dozens of places, small runnels of blood trickling down his body, the copper scent of it sweet on the air.  
And of course there was the fact that he was half erect, his lovely cock betraying his hunger.  
"You seem to be enjoying this," Vaako said casually, breaking the long silence. The knife slid along his thigh, opening another long scratch. Riddick`s jaw clenched but he said nothing.  
Vaako brought the wicked tip of the knife up to rest against one nipple, not drawing blood, but letting the pressure tell him that he could. Riddick`s cock twitched and filled further. "Do you always get hard when someone's hurting you?"  
"No," he grated through clenched teeth.  
"I'm flattered," Vaako chuckled as he guided the knife to the underside of his arm, leaving another line of blood against tender skin. "You still trust me?"  
"When we met, I asked you if you disliked me. You said you hated me." Vaako slapped the flat of the blade against the most recent cut. "Were you lying?"  
"There are plenty of things I hate about you," Riddick replied tensely.  
Vaako laughed, amused in spite of himself. "Such careful language. I seem to recall noticing another feeling from you that day. I told you I'd have it out of you." he dragged the edge of the blade along Riddick`s throat, not breaking the skin.  
Riddick tilted his head slightly, so his eyes met Vaako. "What a joke. If you were going to kill me I'd be dead already."  
Vaako paused closing his eyes, smiling slightly, remembering when he first met the Furyan. "Tell me what you're feeling. I know it, but I want you to tell me."  
Riddick fought to calm his breathing, dropping his eyes from Vaako. When he spoke, his voice was soft." I feel lust and need. And love?"  
Vaako shivered, the simple words making him almost painfully aware of the erection he'd been ignoring while torturing Riddick.  
"Yes," he said, the husky quality of his voice surprising him. "And you're not used to that are you?"  
"No," Riddick replied and his anger was almost as sweet as his lust. "I'm not used to it." He looked Vaako up and down, undoubtedly noticing the bulge of the Nercomonger`s erection against his leathers. He was holding back on Vaako.  
"Something else?" It wasn't quite a question, and Vaako tapped the knife against the scar on his face demanding an answer.  
Riddick hesitated and Vaako could tell he was calling on his lust and anger for strength. "You're not used to this either. Not used to someone sinking into the pain so readily." His breath was shaky, but Vaako had to admire his courage, if only privately.  
Knowing that pain was the key here, Vaako sliced a deep burning cut across his hip, drawing blood instantly.  
"And now you think I'm going to fuck you," Vaako mocked. "You want me to fuck you."  
Riddick tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile. "I've always wanted you to fuck me."  
Vaako moved away from him, speaking dryly. "We must stay quiet."  
Riddick turned to Vaako, calming his breathing. His hard smile was high praise.  
Vaako put his hand on Riddick`s groin again, narrowing his eyes. "So you like pain but not humiliation. Interesting."  
"Yes," he replied grudgingly, not taking his eyes away from the Necromonger.  
When Vaako spoke again it was to whisper in Riddick`s ear. "If I wanted passionless stoicism, I'd fuck another Necromonger."  
Vaako felt his surprise and then, when he bit Riddick again, he let out a hesitant grunt of pleasure.  
Riddick dropped his gaze. Vaako could push it, and probably would. They both knew that.  
Vaako closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Riddick stepped away, closer to the wall, trying, quite successfully, calm himself. He pulled his pants off slowly, enjoying the hot air against his skin.  
Vaako was suddenly, silently behind him. "Turn around."  
Riddick spun around, quickly hiding the fact that he'd startled him.  
"Tell me."  
Even though Riddick hated the feeling of being not safe, he faltered. "I-- what are you doing?" Even in his puzzlement he could feel how horny Vaako was.  
"What do you think I'm doing, Furyan? I'm going to fuck you." Vaako`s mouth smiled without his eyes again. "But this is your first time, isn`t it?"  
Riddick was growing angry at his taunts but he buried it; He was interested how Vaako would do, whatever he wanted to do with him.  
Vaako gripped Riddick`s hips, smiling grimly, and thrust into him, another stab of pain to add to all the others.  
"And Richard?"  
Riddick looked at him warily, knowing something awful was to follow when he used his first name. "Yes, Syberius?" Riddick gritted out, keeping his voice steady against the burn inside him.  
"Keep your eyes open. I want to see your look, when you`re coming for me..."  
He thrust long, slow and hard, making sure every welt on Riddick`s back abraded against the stone. Vaako`s eyes were cold and unchanging; Riddick would have seen the same expression on his face if he were killing someone as he saw now while he used him.  
"That's right," Vaako grunted, the first sign Riddick received since he strung him to the wall that he was getting anything good out of him. "Remember, you made me do this."  
Riddick gritted out a moan as something snapped into place in his brain. Vaako skimmed his pleasure right off the top of Riddick`s abasement, his pain, and especially his fear of being taken. But still, Riddick has gotten, what he wanted.  
Hesitantly, he pushed back, when Vaako moved again. Triumph rushed through Riddick as he sighed, "Oh, yes. That's good." Vaako clamped down on Riddick`s engraved bicep and stared at him.  
"Wanted you... long time.."he panted, holding still against Riddick`s body, "Missed you..."  
Riddick moaned.  
He laughed at Riddick. "You are enjoying this..."  
"I do..."Riddick breathed, still concentrating on lifting and lowering his body over his cock. It was a mixture on pain and pleasure, almost drove him mad."I think I had feelings against you all the time...Vaako..."  
For the first time, Vaako stared at Riddick in open shock. Then he smiled, also with his eyes. "Nobody has ever told me something like that before." He grabbed Riddick`s hips again, relieving him of the duty of moving himself.  
Riddick sank himself into Vaako, grunting at the pain, reveling in it, glad that he'd pleased him but afraid of it, too. He came, shuddering and staring, fundamentally disturbed that Vaako was looking steadily into his eyes as he did so. It was probably the fact that Riddick was so bothered that sent him over, yelling again. Panting, the Furyan slumped against the wall, exhausted to the core and no longer able to hide it.  
Vaako pulled out and stepped back, letting out a sigh. Riddick dropped to the floor and sank to his knees, glancing over his shoulder at the wall. It was stained with his blood; there were huge patches of it where his shoulder blades and back had scraped against the stone.  
Vaako pulled him up, a smile spreading over his face. "You fight and fuck like an animal, Riddick... " he pressed a kiss on Riddick`s shoulder and then turned to the door. "I must go, or Zhylaw gets suspicious. I gonna think something out...for both of us!"

When Syberius Vaako arrived to his apartments, his wife was waiting him.  
"Where have you been?" she demanded.  
"None of your business."  
"Oh, but it is. The Lord Marshal needs news about the escaped Furyan and I need you here!"  
Anger flashed in Vaako`s eyes. "I`ll deal with Zhylaw first."  
Dame Vaako raised from the bed she was sitting on. "What have you done now?! I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away... oh!"  
Vaako didn`t run, only looked over his shoulder. "There's a curse between us, between me and you. You always needed power, when I needed feelings."  
Then he marched out of his quarters, leaving the Dame behind.  
"I can't go on,"mumbled Vaako, making his way at the Lord Marshal Zhylaw`s rooms, "I can`t go on..."  
When he stepped in, Zhylaw was sitting on his huge throne, relaxing. He raised his head and his cold eyes were on the First Commander.  
"Did you get the Furyan?"  
"No. I believe he escaped."Vaako bowed slightly. "I am sorry, Lord Marshal."  
Zhylaw groaned in frustration. "Then we must organize a search party probably. Do you think he`s still here, on this planet?"  
Vaako shook his head. "I`m not so sure."  
Zhylaw nodded thoughtfully. "You...may be right. You are free to go."  
Vaako left the throneroom wondering, if he had managed to make his lie good enough for Zhylaw to believe.  
Quietly, he left the Basilica again and went to see his Furyan lover. He didn`t notice, that he had a follower...A dark shadow followed him and stopped, when Vaako reached his destination.  
This time, Riddick was waiting him, standing on the window.  
"You shouldn`t show yourself,"warned Vaako, "the Necro Troops are still searching for survivors."  
Riddick nodded. "I know. I took care of 3 of them." then he looked at the corned of the bedroom. Vaako`s mouth fell open; 3 heavy Nercomonger armors were on the corner, covered with blood stains.  
Riddick grinned. "The bodies are hidden, of course. Took care of it, too."  
"I've heard the rumours and it seems they're comin' true,"Vaako`s sharp gaze was on Riddick again," that you`re the most skilled fighter anyone has ever seen. Oh what you put me through..."he stepped closer, taking a deep breath. "How I suffer for your love. You bring me pain, but you give me pleasure...Don't know what I like."  
Riddick smiled at him, opening his arms. "You know very well, what you want..."  
" I can remember the first time that we met."Vaako`s hands landed on Riddick`s shoulders," The feelings you gave to me - I'll never forget. I knew from that moment when our love first began."  
Riddick didn`t say anything, but his silvery eyes were fixed on Vaako`s grey ones. Mutual understanding.  
For a long time neither of them moved or talked. Then Vaako stepped back.  
"I think I`ve found a solution for both of us."  
"Yeah?"  
"I`m about to fix my own ship and then we can leave this wicked, nasty place."  
Riddick nodded in agreement. "How long will it take?"  
"About 3-5 days, I guess. If I don`t get caught. But then I just tell, that my ship needs to be fixed, which is true, of course."  
"I see you again when?" asked Riddick.  
"As soon as possible." Vaako put a bag with fruit and wine to the table. "Can`t let you be searching through the houses, looking for food. They took everything, what`s left, after the invasion."  
Riddick closed his eyes. Vaako had said *they* about the Necromongers, not *us* or something. That ment, he didn`t really want to be one of them.  
When Riddick opened his eyes, Vaako had left again.  
Riddick opened the bag and took an apple out. Wet and crisp as he bit into it, it broke between his teeth with a soft crunch. The lingering sound drifted around Riddick`s ears, filling his heart with pleasure. Icy sweetness filled his mouth and for a moment ,all fell still, as if a wave of content had drifted past and frozen the world solid. Riddick kept on chewing, biting until it was all gone. Then went to get another.  
Something in the air made him look around. This time it wasn`t the familiar smell of Vaako, but something different. He waited patiently for the smell to fade or to be attacked.  
Then, there was a voice, a cold voice Riddick had heard in the Basilica before.  
"No chance for your survival, Furyan!"  
Riddick recognized that voice, it was the Lord Marshal Zhylaw.  
"You're on your own. So scream and moan, if you like,"the tall figure came slowly in. He was wearing his helmet with 3 faces. Riddick still didn`t move. He knew that only one would walk away from this. Riddick shuffled to the side and awaited in attack, and, possibly, inevitable death. Zhylaw took out a huge blade and charged with a mighty cry. Riddick dodged to the side in one fluid move. His enemy swiveled in his direction. His menacing eyes were a blazing red and his huge helmet made the rest of his facial features indistinguishable. His opponent thrust his blade forward, only to be met by Riddick`s ulaks. The Lord Marshal was a master fighter. He managed to hit Riddick`s shoulder before Riddick managed to block the hit.  
*If I am to die, I shall fight to the last breath.* With renewed vigor, Riddick slashed his blade back and forth. His wound began bleeding openly.  
Zhylaw jumped with full power at Riddick`s direction, knocking his ulaks away and pinning him beneath his armored body. But Riddick didn`t give up, he was wrestling his way away from the attacker. With a great effort, he managed to move away.  
"Get....off!" he groaned, jumping to the left side of the room and found one of his ulaks. "You are too slow."  
Zhylaw got quickly up, taking the defencive position. Let the games begin.  
Riddick felt his heart skip a beat. This was bad, very bad. This man...or holy half-dead, as Vaako had told, wasn`t just an ordinary human being. He had weird powers and he was angry.  
Grinning wickedly, Zhylaw looked at the Furyan on the other side of the small room. This was going to be too much fun.  



	3. Chapter 3

Riddick felt something fear-like washing over him. Zhylaw had been too smart to believe Vaako`s words, that was sure. How else had the man known, where to come...  
"I don`t know, why are you..."  
He never finished his sentence, as Zhylaw erupted without warning. Grabbing Riddick by his tank-top, he picked him up and slammed him back down against the wall with his great strength.  
"I could just kill you and get rid of the Furyans finally," he spat, leaning over the younger man, just centimeters from his face."But you see, I want to have some fun with you before."  
Riddick's head hit hard against the wall with a loud crack as Zhylaw savagely covered his mouth with his own. Realizing, what was going on, Riddick hit his hands forcefully against Zhylaw`s shoulders, but nothing happened. He only hurt his hands against the heavy armor.  
"Stop resisting, Furyan." Zhylaw's breath was hot in his ear. "And maybe I gonna spare your life, make you to my new Consort."  
He held Riddick hard against the wall with one hand as he undid his leggings with the other.  
"Stop fighting, will you?"  
No longer...  
Riddick`s body went tense and a strong blue wave went through him and his surroundings, pushing Zhylaw against the open window. Riddick sprang to his feet and shakily assumed a defensive position, waiting for new attack. He wasn`t exactly sure, how powerful Zhylaw was.  
"Don't touch me," Riddick hissed, as anger, black and venomous, bubbled up from his bowels. "Or I'll kill you..."  
Zhylaw scrabbled to get up, eyes wide with disbelief. "The pure Furyan energy... I cannot believe this!"  
Riddick took a slow, deep breath. "I won`t go down so easily."  
Zhylaw cocked his head. "You put up a good fight. You`re quite a challenge."  
Riddick gulped. He felt, that he couldn`t fight this Necromonger alone, even the Wrath of Fury hadn`t killed him. If only...  
"Whatta...?" Vaako`s voice surprised both Zhylaw and Riddick.  
Zhylaw grinned wickedly. "You see, my dear First among Commanders, your fuckboy doesn`t want to cooperate with me."  
Riddick`s eyes narrowed dangerously.  
Vaako grabbed his spear more tightly and came out from the twilight, into the light.  
"What the hell happened there?" Vaako finally snapped.  
"Ask him." Riddick picked his second ulak up from the floor.  
Zhylaw laughed out loud, despite not being the least bit amused. "You are going to stop me, Vaako? Really?"he asked sardonically.  
Without answering, Vaako attacked. He was exchanging blows with the Lord Marshal, but had better sense and training than to stand toe to toe with a stronger opponent. Soon he would have little choice, however. Fatigue was beginning to set in, and it was only a matter of time before the Necromonger's body would betray him.  
A fatal error could be made in less than a heartbeat.  
And Riddick couldn`t step between them. He was waiting for the right moment to attack...  
Vaako circled the Lord Marshal, trying to maintain his focus and patience despite his injuries and exhaustion. He has some injuries on his shoulders and fingers, but nothing serious.  
Riddick slowly came closer. However, it would take time to find an opening, and Vaako knew that time was his enemy. The longer he waited, the more fatigued he became and the more his injuries screamed for his attention.  
He couldn't hold out much longer. He exchanged blows with Zhylaw only when forced to, lunging and rolling away when required, searching for his chance and despairing that it might never come.  
After what seemed like a lifetime of patience, when Vaako was almost burning his last reserves of strength, the brief opening he'd been hoping for appeared. Riddick saw it also and jumped forward, hitting his ulaks through the air.  
The Lord Marshal Zhylaw screamed and dropped its blade for a moment, raising one large hand to guard his injury while striking out blindly with the short sword in its other hand. Riddick had his his neck.  
The short sword gouged brutally across Vaako`s ribcage, leaving a trail of fiery agony in its wake.  
Vaako staggered back, dropping to his knees and folding in upon himself at the same time Zhylaw collapsed against the wall to cradle his bleeding neck.  
Vaako's breaths were coming in labored gasps as he huddled on the blood-slicked floor.  
Riddick felt fear and anger consuming him. Vaako was not getting up, not going in to finish off his opponent while he had the opportunity. Perhaps he was injured too severely.  
"Syberius!" Riddick shouted, trying to get his attention before Zhylaw could attack again." Can you hear me?"  
Vaako felt the world coalesce into agony and begin to grey out around him as he collapsed. His weapon had found his target, but he'd been too slow, too injured to protect himself. It was all in Riddick`s hands now.  
The Lord Marshal was down, perhaps the fight was over. Or was it?  
Zhylaw was still alive and was getting up, an angry grin on his face.  
Vaako felt a surge of power going through his injured body and swung his spear towards Zhylaw, who`s body split into soul and body. But he made one simple mistake, by stepping with the material body in front of Riddick.  
Riddick acted fast. One hit with Irgun`s blade into Zhylaw`s scull finished it all. With a crack, Riddick broke the blade in half.  
It was over.  
"You keep what you kill."whispered Vaako. 

Hand in hand, Riddick and Vaako entered the Necromonger Basilica. Everybody was silent, when Vaako declared about Zhylaw`s death in Riddick`s hands.  
"Vaako,"Riddick interrupted him, "you helped me so we should be equals."  
"No. You made the final blow. So you are the new Lord Marshal." He knelt, so did everybody in the huge throne room.  
"If you say so." Riddick had a grin on his face. "And as the new Lord Marshal I`ll make you to my equal."  
Vaako raised his head. "But..."  
Riddick took his hand and gently forced Vaako to stand up. "No but." then he looked around in the huge hall. "You see, we both made sure, that Zhylaw got what he deserved, so me and Vaako both will be Lord Marshals."  
Dame Vaako dared to step closer, but Riddick growled at her. "You are a free woman now. Leave!"  
Vaako couldn`t hide a grin and blush.

In Lord Marshal`s private rooms Vaako was moving around Riddick, who bite a pear.  
"Hungry?" Vaako teased.  
Riddick shook his head slowly. "Just getting ready."  
"For what?"  
Riddick grinned at him and then pushed the Necromonger to the bed and pushed his legs open. He pulled Vaako`s leather pants off, the Necromonger was having no underwear.  
Vaako looked up, eyes shining and full of love. "Oh, yes." Smiling, he spread his bent legs and raised them higher toward his chest. "Like this?"  
Riddick went weak at the sight of his lover, so trusting and oh so willing, opened up for him. For him.  
He held out a large finger, which Vaako eagerly took into his mouth, moistening it with his tongue. After several hypnotic minutes, Riddick pulled his hand away and reached down to cup the velvety sac as he slowly inserted the wet finger into the younger man's opening.  
For one surreal second, Riddick wondered how he was going to fit, but then Vaako arched back with a low mewl and squirmed against his finger, muscles clenching around it, and he was lost.  
"Wait." The Furyan rose up off the bed feeling a strange sense of loss, and felt along the floor for his leather bag. "Ah..."  
Then he found, what he was looking for. Opening the tube, he squeezed a generous dollop onto his fingers and started to slick himself.  
"Richard!" Vaako gasped. He pushed himself closer to the other man. "Do it. Do it now."  
But Riddick wouldn't be rushed. Positioning himself carefully in front of his lover, he slowly pressed into Vaako, elated when he felt the head of his cock break through the ring of muscle.  
"Ahh..." Vaako grimaced, feeling the burn, initially wanting to push the invader out of his body. No matter that he was where he wanted... needed... to be, having Riddick inside him hurt.  
Riddick stilled at his lover's pained expression as he held onto Vaako's shins with shaking hands. "Sorry.... just try to relax." He tried to move again, inching his way deeper into Vaako's body, but stopped when Vaako tensed, brows furrowed in pained concentration.  
"No, stop. Please," Vaako panted, hands pushing against Riddick's chest. "Wait. Just give me a minute... ten minutes..."  
After what seemed like an eternity, Vaako looked up at Riddick. "Okay, try again. But go slow."  
The Furyan pressed forward, ever so gently, but the tension and the crease between Vaako's brows wouldn't go away. Finally, he was ready to give up...he was doing something wrong, he knew it, and nothing was worth seeing that look on his lover's face.  
"I'm hurting you," he said quietly. "We can try again later."  
"No!" Vaako replied, his voice tight. "Keep going. Please." He could stand this, had to stand this. He wanted this to happen.  
"Don't pull out,"Vaako pleaded again, adding in a small, apologetic voice, "I've just never done this before."  
Riddick kissed him passionately. He remained half-buried in his lover for what seemed hours, although it was probably closer to a few minutes.  
"I love you," he said softly. "I never wanted to hurt you."  
Vaako managed a small smile. "I love you too."  
But as Riddick pushed deeper into Vaako`s body, the distressed look on Vaako's face returned, although the Necromonger man turned his head to hide his expression. Vaako pushed Riddick down, so he was now on the top.  
"Careful..." Riddick began, but Vaako had raised himself off of Riddick's hand and had moved back toward his cock. He gave one last stroke, drawing a shudder from his lover.  
"Vaako??"  
Vaako felt pain pass through his body and shoot out from his arms; visibly shivering, he gulped great amounts of air as he forced himself as far down as he could stand it. But it wasn't quite far enough.  
"Vaako," Riddick said, concerned. "Wait!"  
"No..." Trembling with effort, Vaako literally forced himself lower onto Riddick's cock, not wanting to stop until he was fully coupled. After the first few minutes, Vaako's muscles apparently became accustomed to his lover's size and the pain begun to fade. A few minutes more and he was able to sit, relaxed, and grin weakly at the Furyan, who grinned back.  
"See? No problem." He gave an experimental wiggle and an even wider smile when Riddick groaned.  
"Syberius..."With great difficulty Riddick tried to remain still for his lover's sake. But the urge to drive up into that tight warmth was too much.  
Great UnderVerse, but Riddick was big. And hard.  
Vaako couldn`t take it much more. He threw his head back, lips parted, and welcomed the coming orgasm...  
The heat and grip around his cock drove Riddick mad. He tried to hold on, to prolong the pleasure, but the need to move, to thrust, overwhelmed him. Holding Vaako's hips he drove upward, into the heat...  
Vaako screamed. And came for the second time that night.  
Riddick gave a hoarse grunt as Vaako cried out, his body clenching around his cock. Riddick`s plan of a nice, long and relaxed lovemaking was instantly shot to hell... he came, hard, just as his lover did.  
"Vaako..."  
The pale man smiled down at him, seemingly satisfied. "That was wonderful..."  
Riddick chuckled in relief, finally understanding. "I was almost afraid it wasn't what you were expecting..."  
"But it wasn't!" Vaako rose up on one elbow to gape at his mate. "Even my wildest dreams never came close to this!"  
Riddick gently turned the Necromonger by the chin to face him." You make me very happy."


End file.
